


ouija, can you hear me?

by k_ults



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Ouija, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_ults/pseuds/k_ults
Summary: “ouija board ghost gets fed up with person a and person b and tells them to get together already”





	ouija, can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> [a/n]: sorry to kill jihoon off, but the idea of him scolding someone through a ouija board is too funny. hope you enjoy this half-assed attempt at crack
> 
> {i might come back to give this a better ending, idk yet}

This is not how you expected to spend your Monday evening after a long, stressful day of work. You fully intended to leave the harsh chill of mid-autumn to go into the comfort of your small apartment complex and slither into your twin-sized bed for the rest of your night. Those plans changed just as quickly as you thought them up as soon as your roommate, Soonyoung, saw the dull look in your eyes and the slump of your shoulders.

Your posture was something you took great consideration in straightening out even if it was only the two of you in a room; the only time he got to tease you about your prior hunch problem is when you’re too tired to correct it or rebuttal. The joke became old fast upon moving in together and he saw you in that state more often than expected. Instead of mocking you, he now tries to comfort you or at least take your mind off things as best as he can. You saw this as yet another perk of living with him, but to him, this was the perfect excuse to spend more time with you and show you a limited amount of affection at a time.

Upon seeing him round the corner as you slipped your work shoes off, you expected him to come over and straighten you into a hug as per usual. You were surprised to hear a bark of “Y/N-ah,” echo off the living area walls instead, quickly lifting your head up as though you were guilty of something.

“Y-yea Soonyoung,” you responded while walking in his direction, slightly hesitant since he only called you by your whole name when he really needed your full attention or, more frequently, if he was afraid. 

“Don’t be scared, love. Look what I have for us to do tonight! Wouldn’t this be total fun?” He sat down on the couch crammed in the tightest corner of the room, placing “this” on the low center table before him. His definition of fun often concerned you, this time no different.

An ouija board. This moron brought an ouija board into your apartment.

You rapidly looked between him and the table once making out what exactly he was flashing to you like a trophy. The million of questions shooting through your head all rushed to the tip of your tongue at the same rate. Eventually, you got stuck on his eyes, your jaw opening and closing almost resembling a fish. Finally, you manage to strain out only four words, finishing your question off with a crack to your voice: “Soonyoung what the fuck?” 

“Oh come on, it’s not that serious! You just put your fingers on this thingy,” he says while opening the packaging and placing his index and middle fingers on the planchette with a shake he hopes you miss- you don’t. “Then you do the questioning and leave the spirits to do the answering. It’s easy, I googled it!”

After much convincing, partially from your long-term friend Wikihow, Soonyoung convinced you into sitting down on the couch while he hopped off to “get things ready.” He dimmed the lights and lit two of your candles you thought were hidden well, knowing he has a habit to light several at a time even if not entirely necessary. Opening your mouth ready to scold him, he puts a finger to his frowned lips and placed the candles at the head of the board.

“Turn your phone off,” he whispered to you, not wanting to break the atmosphere he set up as perfectly as possible. “Are you out of your damn mi-,” he cut you off by covering your mouth and shushing you even louder than you spoke, quite counterproductive. 

“Fine, leave it. Just don’t take any phone calls. And for the love of christ stop yelling” You nodded in lieu of a response, him only removing his hand after receiving confirmation. His fingers returned to the planchette moving it towards the ‘G’ and circling the board once your fingers fell into place alongside his. This showed he would be the medium between you and the spirits- which made you sigh a relief under your breath. This was scary enough as is and having to be the voice to connect with the spirits was all the more intimidating.

After a brief introduction, Soonyoung started by asking, “How many spirits are in the room?” The planchette cools in temperature and zips over to the number one before he could even get the last syllable of his question out. You both snap your heads up sharing a look of utter terror, his face straightening before yours, almost as if he was holding in a smirk. “Kwon, this isn’t funny. How did you do that?”

“Y/N-ah, I didn’t do that. Are you a good spirit?” The planchette’s temperature dropped by another degree and moved slightly slower, spelling out ‘D-E-P-E-N-D-S.’ You scoffed in return, it seems like you have a snarky one, great.

“Do you want to continue, love? Are you scared,” he questions you instead of the board this time. “Yea just ask their name and let’s finish, okay?” He reassuringly rubbed your shoulder with his opposite hand.

“Well, what is your name, spirit?” ‘J-I-H-O-O-N’

Jihoon? Must be a guy. 

“How long have you been here?” ‘6. M-O-N-T-H-S’

Before you could comment on the fact you two moved in almost exactly 6 months ago, both candles went out and the planchette started quickly spelling out a sentence neither of you expected or could keep up with initially. 

‘L-E-A-V-E M-E A-L-O-N-E A-N-D D-A-T-E A-L-R-E-A-D-Y’

“D-did he just say for us to date,” you stuttered out, confused why this spirit was concerned with your love lives, better yet lack thereof. 

‘YES’

“I mean, do you wanna?”

“Wanna what? Are you seriously asking me out because of a damn ouija board? At least say goodbye to it first, jeez!”


End file.
